undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranded/Episode 4
This is the fourth episode of Stranded, entitled, Perspective. Episode 4; Perspective October 31st, 2014 ---- Oliver’s black pickup truck drives steadily down one of the residential roads in the direction of the school -- only ten minutes away from the school. In the car, Oliver sits in the driver’s seat, adjusting the radio every now and then while idly chatting with Jordana, who rode shotgun. Kenton sat behind Jordana, and would every-so-often lean up to whisper something to her (which was driving both Miranda and Oliver secretly nuts). Miranda herself sat behind Oliver, resting her chin in her palm, and silently watched her step-brother talk to Jordana. “Miri,” Oliver called, to which she slowly turned her head in his direction, only to notice he’s looking at her through the rear-view mirror. As opposed to Kenton and Jordana, who were chuckling and giggling as they conversed, Oliver looked dead serious. And his voice didn’t help either...he spoke in a low, deep voice so the two next to them couldn’t here. “I don’t think I really need to say it, but if that Jerri chick gives you anymore shit, you can tell me. I won’t let her -- or Mack -- push you around.” Miranda silently nodded her head. She didn’t know what else to do. It’s not like she really believes him, but...she wants to. She wants to think he’ll stand up for her and by the hero he was when they were in middle school together...but, how likely really is that? “So, where is this little detour of yours going to lead us?” Kenton asked, momentarily breaking off his conversation with Jordana, who in-turn smirked. “We’re actually here.” Oliver said, as he simultaneously turned into a driveway. “Miranda, would you mind scooting over one seat?” Miranda, again, silently nodded, and unbuckled herself. She swiftly moved into the middle seat, next to Kenton, who brightly smiled at his sister. “What?” she asked, now face-to-face with her blonde brother. “...what is it?” Is there something wrong with me...? He’d tell me if there was something wrong with me, wouldn't he? “Don’t be so insecure.” Jordana mumbled from the passenger seat, yawning as she did so. “You still haven’t changed out of your pajamas, that’s all he wanted to point out.” Miranda sighed to herself, before shyly looking away from the stares of Jordana and Kenton. “Well, no one gave me time to change...and I’m not changing in a car full of dudes.” “Oh come on, who’s gonna care?” Jordana smirked, waving her finger in Miranda’s face. “Your brother? Me? Oliver?” Miranda quickly spat back at Jordana. “But...aren’t you the one who said Oliver hasn’t seen you naked and that’s why he was going to be excited to drag me out of bed every morning?” Oliver’s head quickly shot a glance in the direction of the trio, more specifically, at Jordana. “What did you put into her head?” Oh, he seems serious...scary. Jordana only smirked and poked Oliver’s now-red face. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” she mumbled, before turning back to Kenton (who could barely hold in his laughter) and Miranda (who was still petrified at the thought of having to change in front of these three). “Eh, don’t worry too much about it, Miri. Luckily for you, it’s Halloween so you have sort of excuse to show up in your pajamas.” “I’m still going straight to the restroom to change once we get there…” she quietly mumbled, turning her head away them again. “Whatever you say…” Jordana trailed off, before the door behind the driver’s seat suddenly flew open, and the three who weren’t paying any attention to their surroundings all nearly had simultaneous heart attacks. Tyler, wearing a pink hoodie and skinny jeans, groggily sat down in the seat once occupied by Miranda. He moaned as he pushed his head back against the seat, and, that’s when Miranda noticed how pale he looked. He looked absolutely… Horrible. Is he okay? He looks like he just got fucking mugged. “You see kids,” Oliver started from the driver’s seat, smirking through the rear-view mirror at Tyler. “This is why you don’t drink too much the day before you need to get up early.” Tyler didn’t even react to Oliver’s mini-lecture, and instead opted to cry our Miranda’s name as he put his head on her bare shoulder. “Miri...I’m cold~.” Miranda’s cheeks grew red as Tyler rested his face on her shoulder...the embarrassment of the situation would be enough to make Miranda crack naturally...but with the bonus of Tyler’s face being as cold as an icicle, it just made this situation even more unpleasant for her. “Miriiiiiiii, why aren’t you wearing a jacket? You’re going to get so co~ld.” Miranda couldn’t even muster out any words to say to him. She just knew that if she said anything, she’d just start stuttering or start randomly spewing words out of her mouth...it would’ve been hard to stop her. “I knew they looked like a cute couple.” the light voice of Oliver yawned from the driver’s seat. “Agreed.” Jordana added, smirking at the two. Miranda however, didn’t even bother to look up at anyone else or down at Tyler’s face, she just kept her eyes closed as she felt her cheeks getting redder and redder… ---- At only six-thirty in the morning, Samantha and Joshua sit side-by-side at Joshua’s counter, idly chatting and eating a breakfast that Samantha had prepared for the two (it was nothing special, just a couple of pieces of toast). Samantha had been playing the role of the “older sister”, for the morning, since Mr. Shallow had decided to go to sleep for the day, and because Joshua was still feeling a bit under the weather. She was the one who woke him up at six o’clock, pressure him to take his motrin and to get out of bed (despite his wishes to just have the last day of the week off), but Samantha was persistent, and, if there’s one person Joshua does listen to, it’s Samantha. Joshua sat with his head resting on the counter, his eyes barely remained open. Sure, his fever had gone down, and he felt a tad better, but he was still exhausted from the day’s prior. All of his energy had been drained fighting off this flu that he honestly had no idea if he’d be able to make it through this day -- especially on Halloween, which always tends to make Young Mt. High ten times louder than usual. Samantha on the other hand, sat next to Joshua, one hand holding her cell phone, the other on Joshua’s right shoulder. She was tired as well, but she had other things to worry about, like making sure Joshua doesn’t suddenly tip over...which, while unlikely, wouldn’t surprise her in the slightest. She sighed as she looked up from the table to Joshua’s face, to the clock on the stove in front of the duo, which read 6:39. “Joshie, my mom will be here soon to bring us to school.” she sighed, nudging him slightly. “Want me to grab your bag?” Joshua slowly shook his head, yawning as he did so. “I can get it.” he mumbled, before slowly standing to his feet and stretching his back out. “I’m not completely inept.” Samantha giggled, before rising to her feet too. “Well, if you fall just scream for help, okay?” she smirked, playfully nudging his shoulder again -- to which he just shrugged her off -- and he slowly staggered out of the kitchen. As he disappears from sight, Samantha’s lips gently form a smile as she sits back down. “Oh, Joshie…” she whispers to herself, looking back down at her phone. “...why are you so stupid sometimes...?” ---- Only one hour later does Miranda, changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of pink jeans and a rather-large pink sweatshirt, sits in her mathematics classroom, her eyes shut tight. This was probably the last place she wanted to be... She had only gotten there less than a minute ago, and shortly after setting her Polaroid camera on the table, she had been approached by Rachel and Emma, the only two people she could stand in this class. They of course were generally being friendly, asking the questions Miranda expected from them: ‘Are you feeling any better?’ ‘Do you need to talk?’ Both of which Miranda quickly dismissed. The two girls still stood by Miranda’s desk by the time the bell rang, and that’s when Miranda opened her eyes ever so slightly. She looked up at the girls, both of which were happily chatting with one another, and Miranda couldn’t help but smile...thankfully not everyone in this school were complete assholes. “Hey,” Miranda mumbled, before eyeing the two girls’ Halloween costumes. Rachel, whose natural blonde hair had been dyed a bright blue for the day, was cosplaying as a vocaloid -- Miranda didn’t know really anything about it, just that they’re very popular over in Japan -- and Emma, who wore red contacts and let her long black hair flow down to her upper back, looked rather good too. Her black sleeveless shirt and red tie dangling in front made for quite the interesting combo as well. “You guys really went all out this year, haven’t you?” Rachel nodded her head, smirking as she did so. “But you’re better now?” she asked, brushing away some of the light-blue hair that fell in front of her face. “Yeah,” Miranda mumbled, shyly scratching her neck as she did so. “Good.” the girl said, before patting Miranda’s stiff back -- a notion that makes Miranda slightly uncomfortable and confused -- and turning to Emma. “We’re off then, Mr. Nidai should be here any moment.” “See ya.” Miranda mumbled as the two girls walked off. Being left alone made her undoubtedly feel more at ease (not to say she didn’t appreciate Rachel & Emma’s efforts), and so she took a sigh of relief and put her head back on her desk, next to her Polaroid camera. This sucks. “--ck her.” Huh? The rather loud voice that seemingly came out of nowhere grasped Miranda’s attention from the front of the classroom. She didn’t have to look up to know who it was coming from though… Jerri stands in front of the classroom, her stance wide as she looks around the classroom with one of her friends -- a short, yet very pretty girl named Izzy -- looking around the small classroom, more specifically at the two girls Miranda was just conversing with. What’s their problem now…? Miranda shifts her attention to Rachel and Emma, who continue to talk with one another, not noticing in the slightest that they were being sized up by the Devil... “Miranda.” Little did Miranda know, but two seats ahead of her had just been inhabited by Mackenzie. He watches Miranda intently -- waiting for her to turn to him and make eye contact -- he has been dying to tell something since wednesday… What does he want…? Come to make me feel even worse? Miranda slowly turned her face to his direction, slowly lifting her head off the desk as she did so, and from the second the two made eye contact did she feel sick. His brown eyes shot through her like daggers, she felt an undeniable mixture of being uncomfortable and scared -- and the worst part was the she had no idea why. Miranda had known Mackenzie for four years at this point...and they dated for almost three months in their last year of middle school...Miranda used to never feel like this around him. There was a time when she could talk to him about anything and wouldn’t have to worry about being judged...but that all changed when they got to high school. He started to ignore her, look down on her, make fun of her...she hated it. “Hey,” he whispered, his head down, staring into Miranda’s hazel eyes. “I just wanted to say sorry for the way Jerri treated you before.” Liar. I saw you laughing with everyone else...fuck off. Miranda didn’t let any of her emotions show though, she blankly stared at Mackenzie. She had no idea what he was trying to accomplish by giving her a weak-ass apology...did Jordana put him up to it? Oliver...? “Look, I know you probably hate me so I won’t force you to say anythin’, just know that I’m sor--” Mackenzie doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before Miranda suddenly lies her head back down on the table and shuts her eyes. “Miran--” “Don’t bother with her.” the stern voice of Jerri suddenly said, patting Mackenzie on the back as she walked to her seat in front of Miranda. “She doesn’t know how to socialize, poor thing.” As Jerri sat in her seat, Miranda kept her eyes shut...this was the exact situation she didn’t want to be in today. “Although, if you can get her to actually talk to ya, I’ll give ya five bucks.” Mackenzie smirks at Jerri, before putting his hand out to her. “If you’re serious, let’s bet on it.” Jerri chuckles, before very suddenly grasping his hand. “If you’re that confident.” As she releases the grip on Mackenzie’s hand, Mackenzie looks around Jerri’s plastic smile at Miranda’s stiff body. It’s only a joke. She’ll get over it... That’s what Mackenzie told himself as he rose from the seat in front of Jerri and made his move toward the ill Miranda. Please, just don’t. Why do you hate me...? Mackenzie kneels down beside Miranda’s desk so he’s face-to-face with her; of course, her face was still planted directly on her desk, so she couldn’t necessarily see Mackenzie -- but he appeared, at least to Jerri who watches the situation silently, surprisingly genuine. “Miranda,” he mumbled, slightly nudging her left shoulder. “I spoke to Oliver a couple of days ago, y’know what he told me?” he paused, looking from Miranda -- who didn’t budge -- to Jerri, who only smirked in their direction. “He told me that you had a little schoolgirl crush on Tyler...I just wanted to verify.” Miranda could feel her cheeks starting to warm up. Oliver… ...figures, I knew he would do this to me. But, why lie to me then? He didn’t have to go this far… It was at that moment where there teacher, Mr. Nidai, whom was a strict and demanding teacher, entered the classroom. “Quiet, class.” Mackenzie sighed from the lack of response of Miranda, and again at Mr. Nidai who had to come at the worst possible time. As he rose back to his feet, he put his face closer to Miranda and whispered four simple words. “We’ll talk later, Miri.” ---- Duane and Tyler sit across from one another at their lunch table during the fifth period of the eight-period school day. The wooden table they sat at was in the corner of the large cafeteria, directly next to the exit that leads to the math wing. For a crowded and loud cafeteria, the corner table was rather peaceful -- something which Duane loved. Next to Duane sat Alexis, who had her hair tied into a ponytail, and dyed brown. She casually talked with Duane, Tyler, and Bradley (one of Duane’s friends) about some stupid exam they had coming up in their science class before the conversation shifted to the party from the previous night once Bradley noted Tyler’s exhaustion. “It was a long night…” Tyler admitted, yawning as he said so. “...I can’t believe I made it home in one piece.” “I told you not to drink too much.” Duane sighed, before suddenly reaching over the table and flicking his forehead (to which Tyler responded with a long and exaggerated ‘Ow’). “This is why you should listen to me more.” “Speak for yourself.” Tyler said, looking up at Duane and Alexis. “You two were complaining all last night about your heads.” “At least we didn’t continue until we blacked out.” Alexis spat back, warranting a chuckle out of Bradley’s mouth. Tyler’s eyes went wide from that statement...just what did he do last night? “Was I that bad?” he whispered, leaning closer to his trio of friends. “Was I?” “Not that bad.” Bradley chuckled, shaking Tyler’s shoulder as he said so. “You clang to Jordana and Oliver for most of the night telling them that they were ‘so lame’ and ‘horndogs’.” “''Horndogs''?” Tyler repeated. “What does that even mean?” Both Bradley and Duane shook their heads as Alexis opened her mouth. “You said it. Not us.” “That’s so embarrassing…” Tyler mumbled, before putting his head on the table. “I could die..” “It was embarrassing to watch.” Alexis giggled, before reaching over the table and rubbing Tyler’s aching head. “You comin’ to Jerri’s Halloween party later?” Tyler shook his head. “I can’t handle another party…” Alexis giggled again, before turning to Duane. “And you?” “Nope.” Duane mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, using his other hand to point to Tyler. “Gotta look after him.” Bradley and Alexis both sighed to themselves. “You’re going to leave us alone with Jerri?” Bradley asked, shaking his head. “You two are evil.” “Y’all got Jenny, be grateful.” Duane chuckled, looking from Alexis to Bradley. “I promised Ty I’d help him babysit his sisters.” “My hero…” Tyler said, lightly smiling to himself before looking up at Duane. ---- For Duane, today was like any other normal day. He really hadn’t a care in the world, and it was clear that he just lived life as it came to him. He had nothing to eat away at him, nothing to make him wish he had a different or better life...everything was perfect the way it was. Now, if only that was the case for Joshua. On the opposite side of the cafeteria sat the trio of Joshua, Samantha, and Jennifer. Samantha sat across from Joshua, who sat next to Jennifer, and for the most part they had sat in silence for the entire duration of the period. Between Joshua’s illness and all of the thoughts on Samantha’s mind, the three really had no idea where to begin, so they opted to remain quiet. Jennifer picked away at her salad, idly staring at Joshua’s pale face. He looked completely out of it still...he probably shouldn’t even be here at this point. “Okay,” Samantha mumbled, finally breaking the silence that had been present for ten minutes already. “So, I talked to Tyler last night…” Jennifer sighed -- she knew exactly where this was going, after all, Jordana had already called her twenty times. “He wants us to get back together with everyone else.” “Everyone else?” Joshua repeated, his voice was weak and cracked halfway through that sentence, but he continued regardless. “You mean…?” “Yeah,” Samantha mumbled. “They want everyone to get back together for some nostalgia-trip or something.” Joshua shook his head, raising his head from the table. “It can’t be everyone though...or did they forget?” Samantha shook her head, slowly mouthing the words ‘I don’t know’ -- so, Josh continued. “After what they did I don’t think I could stand seeing any of them again…” “It wasn’t everyone.” Jennifer said, before turning to Joshua and poking his cold cheek. “It was Mack. It was Oliver. It was Duane...but they changed, y’know? Oliver is the nicest person you can meet now, and Duane was just dealing with the shock of the situation at that time. I can’t -- and you shouldn’t -- hold it against them.” Joshua shrugged his shoulders, looking to Jennifer who gently smiled at him. This was a delicate subject for Joshua...Samantha too, but Joshua more-so...so Jennifer knew she had to tiptoe around this sensitive issue. But, it was hard, she just wanted to tell him to move on -- but in reality, how easy is that to do? ---- After a rather long day of school, Kenton finds himself sitting alone behind the school, his face in his hands. The days are always tiring when you have nothing to look forward to except for track practice...and even then, the day just continued to drag on waiting for practice to begin. So, for now, Kenton used this time to study his notes for some big test he had in mathematics the following monday. “Man, this blows…” he mumbled to himself before lazily turning the page of his notebook. “Where’s Miri?” “Kenton?” Automatically in response to hearing his name, Kenton looked up from his notebook to the direction of the voice. Standing only ten feet in front of him (and with every second, inching closer) is the purple-and-black-haired Jennifer. “Heyyo!” she called to him as he slowly waved his hand in her general direction. Upon reaching his side, she quickly sat beside him, smirking as she stretched her legs out in front of her. “Whatcha doin?” “Studying…” he mumbled, looking back down at his notes. “Waitin’ for practice to start.” “Really?” she asked, before rubbing her eyes. “They just made an announcement cancelling all after school activities.” Kenton sighed, murmuring a loud and rather unnecessary “Shit,” as he did so. “Well, this is pointless.” Jennifer nodded her head, before stuffing her hand into her pocket as Kenton put his notebook back into his schoolbag. “You got any plans for tonight?” Kenton shook his head, turning his head toward Jennifer. “I might just do something with Miri and Lizzie...watch a scary movie, something like that.” Jennifer smiled...that was just the answer she was looking for. Kenton watched Jennifer’s smile turn into something much more...and god, was it weird…”Why? What were you doing?” “I don’t know yet.” she shrugged her shoulders, before nudging Kenton. “You remember how Oliver said he wanted to get everyone back together?” Kenton nodded his head, prompting Jennifer to continue. “Well, you know how much I care about Josh...and I know how much you care about Miranda. Josh has been...well, he’s been down for the past couple of years after you-know-what, and he’s good at hiding how he feels. But, recently his music -- his lyrics -- have become so dark and haunting. It’s just nerve wracking. I don’t know what’s going on inside that mind of his...but I’d give anything to be able to help him, y’know? And I know you’re the same way about Miri. We need to help them...they’re going down a dark path...and I’d do anything to save them.” Jennifer took a deep breath -- she needed to get that off her chest, no doubt about that, but that wasn’t the problem. She was more worried about how Kenton would respond, and studying his face, she wasn’t sure of the reaction she would get. He stared blankly at the concrete he was sitting on, trying to process all of what Jennifer just said. He didn’t know what to say or what to make of it all...it’s not like she was wrong in any of what she said but...it’s something else that bothered him. Maybe it was just that he didn’t want to believe that his sister needed help. That she can do it herself. After all, she’s strong. That’s more than he can say for Joshua. “Just, think about it.” Jennifer mumbled, before rising to her feet and gently smiling at Kenton, who continued to stare at the ground before him. “Call me, will ya?” And with that, Jennifer span around and briskly walked off to the parking lot, leaving Kenton by himself. “Wow.” he murmured under his breath, before leaning his head back against the brick wall of the school. “Wow…” ---- Only a couple of hours later, Tyler sits in the living room of his house, his two little sisters Braede and Sarah on either side of them. The twelve year olds blankly stare at their older brother whose eyes have these bags under them, making it all the more clear that he’s exhausted. “Ty, shouldn’t you go to sleep?” Braede asked, poking Tyler’s hip. “You look tired.” Tyler lightly smiled at his younger sister, before shaking his head. “Not until you two go to bed.” “It’s only three, Ty.” the other sister smirked. “If you’re tired now, how are you gonna outlast us?” Tyler shrugged his shoulders. “I can manage.” It was at that moment that the front door to Tyler’s house opened, followed by the echoing of Duane’s voice throughout the house. “Ty, we’re here.” “I’m in the living room~!” he called out, before becoming suddenly startled by Duane’s choice of words. “Wait, ‘we’re’? Who’s with you?” Duane entered the living room only a few moments later, joined by Jordana and Oliver, who all sat on the couch opposite of Tyler and his sisters -- the three of which were confused. “Guys?” Tyler asked, looking from Braede to Sarah. “Why is everyone here?” “C’mon, lighten up.” Duane chuckled. “You woulda been bored if it was just me.” Tyler shook his head, looking to Jordana and Oliver (both of which were too busy talking about Oliver’s bad driving habits to even notice the looks they were getting from Tyler’s younger sisters), and smiling to himself. At least Duane had a point, he’d be extremely bored if it was just the two of them -- especially with Tyler in his current condition. “My hero…” Tyler whispered, before sighing to himself and suddenly wrapping Braede up into a big hug, undoing her hairpin which she tried to hard to perfect. ---- “Miranda, stop being so fucking cold!” Mackenzie. “Talk to us.” Jordana. “We’re here to help.” Oliver. The voices rang throughout Kenton’s head as he sits at the dinner table with his mother (a very tall woman with bleach blonde hair) and Miranda (who silently ate her meal). He couldn’t get what Jennifer said out of his head, and the more he looks and observes Miranda...that’s all he sees. She’s alone. She needs someone to help her -- pull her back to reality. But, is it possible to even do that at this point? Is she beyond saving...? Of course, he shouldn’t think like that...but he can’t help it. After breaking up with Mackenzie and being ignored by everyone else she got cold. She hated the rejection and the embarrassment...and look at her now. She doesn’t make the effort to connect with others because she fears that rejection. And what did he do? Let her fall into this pit...what kind of brother is he? “Kenton?” his mother asked, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to reality, where he immediately notices the stares of the women sitting before him. “Are you okay?” “Yeah,” he lied, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m just thinking about my plans for later, y’know, Lizzie’s a hard person to read.” “I know!” his mother exclaimed, throwing her left hand into the air. “But she’s a really nice girl, pretty too…” Kenton nodded his head, and just like that, everything was back to normal. He conversed normally with his mother while Miranda awkwardly sat across from him and ate her food, adding in a small comment here or there when prompted. But, that doesn’t change the sudden guilt that had started to eat away at Kenton’s conscious. The guilt of being a brother that can’t even help his own sister when she needed it most. But, what can he do now? He wouldn’t know where to even begin... Category:Stranded Category:Stranded Episodes Category:Issues